


Семейная жизнь Дерека и Стайлза

by Derek_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>23-48. Стайлз/Дерек. Мпрег. У Стилински кинк на беременного Хейла, его приводит в восторг буквально всё - живот, раздражительность, сентиментальность, припухшие соски... с одной стороны он в умилении, с другой адски хочется такому Дереку засадить. Дикий юст с обоих сторон тк Хейл тоже не отказался бы. ХЭ и рейтинг.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Семейная жизнь Дерека и Стайлза

**Author's Note:**

> 23-48. Стайлз/Дерек. Мпрег. У Стилински кинк на беременного Хейла, его приводит в восторг буквально всё - живот, раздражительность, сентиментальность, припухшие соски... с одной стороны он в умилении, с другой адски хочется такому Дереку засадить. Дикий юст с обоих сторон тк Хейл тоже не отказался бы. ХЭ и рейтинг.

Стайлз всегда знал, что рано или поздно его жизнь будет похожа на один из тех красивых буклетов про счастливую семью с двумя детишками и белым забором вокруг дома.  
Идеалистическую картинку сломал Дерек Хейл. Любитель кожаных курток, хороших машин, оборотень и просто парень, способный забеременеть.

Весь из себя мужественный Дерек Хейл, который даже сейчас отказывался бриться начисто, начинал натурально рычать, когда что-то не устраивало его, и за эти пять месяцев насухо обставил Лидию по части капризов.  
Тот самый Дерек Хейл, который начал носить футболки на два-три размера больше и почти постоянно передвигаться по дому замотавшись в какой-нибудь плед.  
Тот Дерек Хейл, который краснел и отворачивал лицо, когда по вечерам Стайлз, уложив его в гнездо из подушек, исследовал пальцами и губами кожу на упругом животе, ловя редкие толчки малыша, аккуратно промокал раздражённые соски влажными салфетками и рассказывал, какой замечательный парень ему достался.

Этот же самый Дерек Хейл мог закатить сцену из-за любого пустяка, приложить всех окружающих первыми попавшимися под руку предметами обихода, обидеться и уйти жалеть себя в известный только ему, Стайлзу и Скотту уголок.  
Тот факт, что Дерек и Скотт, кажется, действительно стали братьями, Питер называл самым странным и страшным последствием беременности Дерека. Называл, правда, полушепотом и только убедившись, что Дерека поблизости нет.  
Этот Дерек Хейл мог перестать разговаривать со Стайлзом, если ему вдруг казалось, что тот смеется над ребенком или самим Дереком. Но по вечерам он всегда тащил Стайлза в спальню почти за шкирку, потому что не мог без него заснуть.  
И питался этот Дерек, кажется, исключительно одними бананами. Причем поедал их так самозабвенно и с таким удовольствием, что не выдерживал даже Питер.  
Но хуже самой страшной прихоти Дерека было то, что Стайлзу это нравилось.  
Исполнять любые капризы, бегать посреди ночи на кухню или ездить в круглосуточный маркет за ананасами, массировать опухшие стопы, разминать поясницу, помогать принимать душ, спорить из-за одежды, из-за детской, покупки вещей и будущей фамилии малыша. Даже пытка бананами ему нравилась.  
Может быть, только лёгкая паранойя Дерека приносила определенный дискомфорт: четыре недели без секса, потому что Дерек вдруг решил, что они могут навредить малышу.

И теперь Стайлз самому себе казался извращенцем. Нет, всё понятно, пособия для молодых родителей уверяли, что нет ничего более естественного, чем находить привлекательным и желанным человека, который через несколько месяцев родит вашего ребёнка.  
Но Стайлз не просто считал Дерека привлекательным или желанным. Он хотел его оттрахать. Хотел до шума в ушах и стояка в самые неподходящие моменты. (Поедающий очередной ассортиброд Дерек? Серьезно, Стайлза даже в подростковом возрасте так не удивлял собственный член). Утешало, что Дереку после месяца воздержания приходилось не легче – гормональные всплески убивали его самоконтроль.

Стайлз терпел и ждал, давая Дереку время. И вот однажды его терпение было вознаграждено.  
***

Когда посреди привычного ежевечернего ритуала, Дерек застонал в ответ на поцелуй рядом с пупком, Стайлз подумал, что ему послышалось. Обычно тот кусал губы, не позволяя себе издать ни звука. Спустившись чуть ниже, Стайлз лизнул кожу над слабой резинкой пижамных штанов, и да, этот стон уже нельзя было принять за обман слуха. Осторожно нависнув над Дереком, он прижался губами к яремной ямке, провел языком до подбородка и сжал его зубами, одновременно ловя взгляд Дерека. Глаза сейчас были цвета абсента - и действовали так же. Уже не сомневаясь, Стайлз поцеловал Дерека и тут же отдал инициативу. Он очень соскучился по таким поцелуям, поэтому пару минут просто отдавался ощущениям - губы Дерека на его губах, борьба языков и часто вступающие в игру зубы, - прежде чем продолжить.  
Быстро достав из зазора между каркасом и матрасом тюбик смазки, Стайлз спустился к краю кровати, помог Дереку приподняться и стянул с него штаны, мельком отметив отсутствие белья.

Отбросив пижаму в сторону, он огладил внутреннюю сторону его бедер и наклонился, целуя головку напряженного члена. Скользнул языком до основания, прослеживая налившиеся кровью вены, легко провёл кончиком языка по яичкам и вернулся к головке, обхватывая её губами. Плечи сдавили бедра Дерека, где-то рядом затрещали разодранные простыни.

\- Стайлз или ты сейчас заканчиваешь страдать ерундой, или я кончаю, а ты остаешься любезничать со своей правой рукой!  
\- Кто страдает ерундой? Тут никто не страдает ерундой, - быстро проговорил Стайлз, нашаривая отброшенную в сторону смазку.  
Тюбик внезапно обнаружился под ногой самого Стайлза, уже нагревшаяся смазка приятно облекла пальцы. Он погладил кольцо мышц и аккуратно ввел один палец, замер на несколько секунд и обвел внутренние стенки, смазывая их. Дерек тихо застонал и вцепился в изголовье кровати - оставалось только надеяться, что металл был достаточно крепким.

Добавив ещё смазки, Стайлз ввел уже два пальца и быстро принялся растягивать отвыкшие мышцы. Дерек был прав, ни один из них не продержится достаточно долго, так что длинные прелюдии придется отложить на потом.

Дерек пихнул его пяткой в голень, и Стайлз вскинул на него глаза. Дерек выглядел так, будто сейчас сорвется, в абсолютно человеческом смысле этого слова. Его глаза сверкали, он весь был влажный от пота и выглядел очень заинтересованным в продолжении. Стайлз отстранился, хаотично сдирая с себя одежду и одновременно пытаясь подтянуть подушку побольше.

Одной рукой поддерживая Дерека под поясницу, Стайлз подпихнул подушку, стараясь уложить его максимально удобно.  
Устроившись между широко разведенных бедер, Стайлз погладил ладонью кожу на животе, и наклонился вперед, стараясь не наваливаться. Поймав взгляд Дерека, он прижался губами к уголку его рта и мягко толкнулся, только надавливая головкой на растянутую дырку. Дерек зло сжал зубами его верхнюю губу и потянул на себя, обхватив ногами. Стайлз быстро потянулся, чтобы направить себя и почти сразу почувствовал, как его головку сжимают тугие горячие мышцы. Он ответил стоном на тихий не-волчий рык Дерека и остановился только, когда вжался в него до упора. Замерев на секунду, Стайлз скользнул языком по губе Дерека, огладил десны, вынуждая разомкнуть все еще сжимающие его зубы, и тут же, поцеловав быстро и глубоко, начал двигаться. Он старался выдерживать определенный ритм – медленно внутрь, резко назад, но Дерек постоянно сбивал его, подталкивал ногами, пытаясь заставить двигаться быстрее.  
Стайлз отстранился, снова садясь, сжал руками бедра Дерека и начал толкать быстрее, почти не вынимая член.  
Дерек выгнулся на пределе своих возможностей, снова вцепляясь в изголовье кровати. Стайлз любил то, как Дерек звучал перед самым оргазмом. Если бы он мог, он бы сделал себе такой рингтон и поставил на звонки Хейла.  
Тряхнув головой, он обхватил мокрый от предэакулянта член Дерек и начал водить по нему ладонью, чуть прокручивая на головке. Хватило десятка движений, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал, как конвульсивно сокращающиеся внутренние мышцы утягивают его в оргазм вслед за Дереком.

***

К тому времени, когда Дерек всё-таки выполз из ванной, постель уже была перестелена, а на столике с его стороны стояла тарелка с очищенными бананами и большой стакан шоколадного коктейля. Стайлз полюбовался на подрагивающие в улыбке уголки губ, протянул Дереку мягкие фланелевые штаны и, поцеловав его в шею, направился в ванную комнату. Ему нужно было успеть слить воду из ванны и принять душ до того, как Дерек доест свой поздний ужин, иначе ему воздастся за каждую минуту потраченную Дереком не на сон.


End file.
